


The Daruma

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, KnB - Freeform, Other, Reader-Insert, kuroko no basuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: The Daruma is a doll that, when purchased, the eyes are white so a person can decide on a goal or wish and paint one eye in. Once the goal is achieved, the second eye is filled in. What could Midorima possibly need one of those for?





	

Midorima had to make sure the date would go smoothly. 

He spends at least an hour in his room, staring in the mirror as he listens to Oha Asa’s morning predictions. Neither of you are in the bad, with him at number one and you at number three, but there’s something persistently nagging at the back of his head as he worries the date won’t go as well as he hopes. 

He had prepped beforehand with a lucky Daruma, having set the goal to take you on a nice date (meaning he filled in the one eye) while the other one remained uncolored, waiting to complete his goal of a successful date to color in the other one. He had figured the two of you could color it in together after a successful date, but now he wasn’t so sure he could make it through in one piece.  
He picks up his lucky item on his way to your home, a newspaper that he would have to carry the entire time; he wasn’t embarrassed about his habit, as you had known well before you begun dating of it, but he felt it may get in the way…

When he arrives at your house he greets you stiffly, still not used to being in a romantic relationship; understanding how he is, you pat his shoulder understandingly before you both begin to walk towards your date spot. He had chosen out a simple, quiet place where you could talk in peace, that was a fair distance away from your school so that you wouldn’t be pestered by classmates. He had thought out most embarrassing things that could possibly happen to him beforehand, and hoped that he could handle anything else the world threw at him. 

The café is about ten minutes away and can be seen in the distance when Midorima notices that your shoe is untied; you try to bend down to do it yourself, but Midorima insists that he’ll do it for you. You watch with a blush as he ties your shoe, carefully setting down the newspaper as he diligently does so.  
Unfortunately, Midorima had not noticed the large puddle beside the two of you on the street near the curb, nor did he notice the sudden onslaught of cars. When the first car splashes through the large puddle he jumps up, suddenly all too aware of his surroundings; he covers you with his body and pushes you away from the cars, his back catching a few specks of water but otherwise, it had all turned out just fine. 

Was that all the world had to throw at him? 

He doesn’t notice his ruined lucky item until you point it out, and at that point, he believes Oha Asa lied to him, and that Cancer was indeed in last place. He looks so helpless that you feel bad for him, looking at the tatters of the dissolving newspaper and patting his shoulder again. 

“We can just turn back and get another one!” 

“But we walked all this way.” 

“It’s the time spent together that matters most, right? Plus without that lucky item, aren’t you even more likely to run into trouble?” 

He nods his head, but remains frustrated since he had seen no other newspaper stands on the way to the café. That meant you’d have to go all the way back to where you started, but you didn’t seem to mind at all. In fact, you appeared a little amused at the situation, offering your hand to Midorima who cautiously took it.  
He’s not used to the feeling of another person’s hand in his own, but the feeling is nice, and your hand is soft, and he couldn’t think of any other place he’d rather be at that moment. Perhaps his day hadn’t gone as he scheduled it, but fate had its own way of making things work. 

Perhaps he would still get to color in the Daruma’s other eye tonight anyway.


End file.
